Stolen
by Auresque
Summary: Blue-centric. Blue may be master thief, but can she steal his heart? BluexGreen


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokémon.**  
**

**Note:** I don't capitalize 'charizard' due to the same reason in which I don't capitalize 'dog'.**  
**

* * *

She couldn't stop stealing.

When she was younger, Blue didn't think too much of it. After all, she always stole to get by; from the little materialistic things to food and as she got older; money and Pokémon.

Blue stole to live, and lives to steal.

While battling Team Rocket, the biggest thrill she would ever receive always came from pilfering. No drug or medicine would ever give her pleasures as snatching little objects here and there. Don't get her wrong, Blue didn't discriminate. She didn't care if her victim was a friend or foe; it was all for the thrill and a game that started long ago.

* * *

She was six at the time, and all she knew was that she hated the Mask of Ice. One day after attempting to time travel, Pryce lay exhausted on his bed. Blue knew that he needed his medicine and so recalling the various punishments he forced her to comply, her nimble fingers, snatched the bottle of medicine from the cabinet and she dashes away.

Pryce called his troupes, angrily ordering a search from top to the bottom of the fortress for his precious medicine. Realizing she might have gone too far, Blue stepped forward; In front of her adopted brothers and sisters, she dropped the container in his lap.

"… How did you find it?" The Mask of Ice demanded, his cruel eyes glaring into her own.

Blue shivered. "I didn't. I stole it."

She expected him to give her whipping; adding a second scar on her arm but instead he laughed. Roaring, he clapped his heavily gauzed hand on her shoulder.

"Very, well done!"

It was like a reward. Her young mind accepted the behavior and soon after, he trained her to be soundless and swift; Putting her training into action, she then pocketed many insignificant items just for the fun of it; one of these items ever so happened to be a white jacket from Charmaine (which had gotten damaged during the battle with Lorelei, but Blue wasn't planning to return it anyway.)

* * *

Her freedom contaminated her mind.

She once thought that she would never escape and so she stole whatever she could get her hands on. Now that she was free… she wanted _everything._ First, she wanted a _"starter" _pokémon, so she'll steal from Oak's laboratory in her old hometown. It was fair, she was from Pallet Town also; why should she be declined of her birthright?

Secondly, she wanted badges. Those are signet; proof that she had beaten the gym leaders and were keys as to entering the league. She meant to start her Pokémon journey on the right foot, she really wanted to… but then she saw a young boy; focused and waxing his badges.

Her old habits kicked in and within a click of her fingers, his badges disappeared from sight—all except for the one he had been cleaning.

His angry cry set Blue's heart pounding. A silly smile spread upon her face as she clasped the stolen items in her hand. She was safely hidden from sight, a good distance away thanks to her abra's teleport.

A few years later, she met Red.

"Ooh! That was awesome! Congratulations to you both!"

Red scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Yeah. Thanks."

"You must be _such _a good pokémon trainer!" Blue cooed, clasping her hands together. "I got_ so_ excited watching you battle!"

"W---well, I try."

Throwing a few cheap flirts to him, he was completely enticed by her words and bought all her useless junk. Knowing that Red will sooner or later unmask the fake items, she tried to sell the rest of her items.

"It's the biggest pokémon item sale ever! Everything must go!"

"Stop, Thief!"

_Caught._

Her heart jumped into her throat. Blue quickly grabbed the corners of the tablecloth and pulled the huge sack of her shoulder and ran. Disobeying one of the lessons taught by Pryce, Blue looked over her shoulder, expecting to see an officer. She gave a huge sigh of relief when she saw Red.

"I want my money back!" Red hollered after her retreating form.

* * *

Green was a different story.

After her brief experience with Red in Celadon, she went to Saffron. Well… she _tried,_ going into Saffron; at the time, Team Rocket had overrun the area, putting up a force field that repelled anyone who tried to enter.

Green spared so much as a glance in her direction but then flew away on his charizard all the while looking for an entrance into Saffron city.

Sighing, Blue knew at the very least; she captured his attention.

* * *

It wasn't that she was spoiled, but Blue always had heads of boys turning in her direction. His lack of interest threw her off guard. A wink, a twinkle in her eyes and a blown kiss forced many boys to fluster and look like complete fools. A few girls resented her, mentioning about broken-hearted brothers and cheating boyfriends; but she couldn't stop.

It was too much fun.

It may have been some very cruel play, but it was her idea of revenge. A man had taken her away from her family. The winner and the runner up of the Pokémon League were two young boys and last but not least, men ran this world. Rules, laws and sex-crazed minds (from what she heard from Karen); such sins needed to be delivered, and Blue didn't feel any remorse as she pursued them and their valuables.

After a few years, she then stopped; all men started looking more or less the same and just as pathetic as the next.

* * *

Blue hated being overlooked and Green knew it. She wanted a reaction, a smile, a blush, a sign! But Green never even looked her way.

'_If I was a document, then perhaps he may look upon me with some interest.'_ She mused, chuckling quietly to herself.

The next day, Red arrived at the laboratory and he offered a match with Green. With a smirk, he accepted and the battle started with Blue watching from the sidelines. Red called upon his poliwrath and Green called upon his pigeot.

Blue stood, frightened and rooted to the ground as Green and Red battled. She froze, motionless and unable to move recalling the nightmare of birds and flight. Once it was over, Green laid a gentle hand on her shoulder; causing the young woman to jerk out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry." He muttered softly, recalling his pokémon back into its ball.

She had wanted to capture his attention and received his apology instead.

* * *

As Blue got older and reunited with her parents, her fingers itched. It was not an illness, but a desire to pilfer.

Her father's watch? _It looks expensive._

Her mother's earrings? _How they sparkle!_

Biting her lip, she snapped her fingers, and her father's watch was in her hands. Her mother's earrings were in her parent's bedroom. Without making a sound, she snuck by the door and peeked in.

She ended up stealing her parent's privacy and lost a bit of her sanity. For a split-second, she had flashback as she had walked in on them when she was no older than three.

"_AAUUUUGHHH!!!"_

A few hours later, Blue moved in with Green.

* * *

Her desire to melt into those green orbs became a craving, slow and torturous.

She never mentioned it to anyone that she had a desire for Green because she didn't wanted to accept it. To love a man was a silly notion. She convinced herself that maybe it was that reflection stone, he had as a necklace…_ Yes that must be it_. It shines, and it was something the professor had given his grandson; so it must be worth some goodly amount of yen!

His eyes were always vibrant and full of life; even as he was signing paperwork. Whether they were wide from shock, or narrowed with anger, they flashed and flickered with the fiber of his being.

Besides, Blue loved to pull at his strings and press all his buttons in hope to steal one of his glares.

"Green, wouldn't it be a good idea to take off your lab coat while you are in the nursery? It's not like our babies will fall into your pockets."

The reply is immediate, Green snorted. He hated how she referred to the baby pokemon of the nursery as '_their babies'_.

"I'm not the one wearing a short red skirt while kneeling on the floor."

Blue smirked as her fastidious attitude rose. "You were looking up my skirt?"

"I'm looking AT your skirt!"

"Ho, ho! Was that a confession?"

"Only if you think it is."

Green is always full of surprises.

* * *

Daisy and Bill's marriage reception was a formal event; the bright gold and white make Green and Blue stand out even more so than usual.

A fast song picked up and with a smile, Blue grabs his hands and (ignoring his visible distaste), lead him into the dance floor. His demeanor doesn't change and he doesn't run away. Instead his eyes glinted devilishly. Green grabs her fingers and spun her around in a surprisingly graceful manner. His body moving like a snake and Blue found herself strangely competitive; because he is leading, his every step forced her to follow and comply.

The music stopped, and Blue grins, satisfied that she had stolen a dance and yet Green eyes her mysteriously, his face flushed and his eyes managed to steal her breath away.

* * *

Annoyed, Blue can't admit that she was bested by no other than Green, runner up of the Pokémon League and her best friend. She was unharmed but it was her pride was wounded. Green wished his sister well and took a cab home an hour ago. Shortly after, Blue asked Silver for a ride.

The vines make the climb easy as Blue neared Green's window. To her delight, it was half open and the full moon illuminated his room.

Keeping her excitement under her cover, she examined him closely; watching the even breaths he took. Sure that he was sound asleep, she placed a booted toe on the floor and then the other. Stealing something new is always the best of trills; nothing else can ever give her this high. She fingers his blankets and gently pulls it down, exposing his chest and her prize—the reflective necklace.

While she was here… she lowered her head, intent to steal something else. Her bright blue eyes took in his features; his smooth yet defined jaw line; the way his hair fell on his brow and his furious eyes closed giving him an innocent appearance in his sleep. It took Blue a minute to stop her fingers from shaking as she inched her lips closer to his.

Her heart leaps into her throat as Green opened his eyes.

Horrified, Blue tries to pull back but Green closes the distance and pulls her into a tangled heap on his bed, muffling all coherent thoughts in one smooth kiss. His hot breath sears her ears, and the feel of his lips pressed against her mouth challenges her once more.

_Green is a much better thief than Blue, for he had not only stolen her kiss, but her heart as well._

**-fin-**

**I'm so tempted to make Blue a kleptomaniac but that might mislead the reader into thinking that Blue is portrayed as materialistic rather than the thrill of pilfering.  
**

**If you've read this, please review. It makes me happy when I can improve my writing.  
**


End file.
